stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm Reed
Malcolm Reed was the Armory officer on the Enterprise in the 2150s, holding a rank of Lieutenant. | insignia2 = | mother = Mary Reed | father = Stuart Reed | siblings = Madeline Reed | relatives = Archie | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | actorsource2 = | player = }} History Early Life Malcolm's childhood was marred by a trauma involving water. As a result, he has been afraid of water ever since, which prevented him from joining the Royal Navy, as his father, Stuart Reed, wanted ( ) Early Career At some point in his early career, Reed was a member of Section 31. ( ) On the Enterprise At times at odds with the captain, Reed was more by-the-book than most of his fellow officers, but was also rather creative ( ). He served during the Xindi conflict and the Earth-Romulan War. ( ) Hobbies and interests Reed is the ship's reigning chess champion. ( ) Fan continuities In Between Days '' Early Life Malcolm was born in 2112 and lived in Malaysia but was sent to an all-boys boarding school in Liecester, England, where he picked up a British accent ([[''Together|Together]]). He was a victim of bullying, and nearly drowned ([[Reflections Down a Corridor|Reflections Down a Corridor]]). His mother's maiden name was Dunphy ([[Equinox|Equinox]]). On the Enterprise Always a creative thinker, Reed was a part of escaping from captivity by Witannen ([[Together|Together]]). After the end of the Earth-Romulan War, Reed was one of the members of the Enterprise and the ''Columbia'' who was accused of sexually assaulting Ruby Brannagh, the proprietress of the 602 Club. The evidence against him proved to be inadequate, and he was never indicted (Shell Shock). After the Enterprise Jonathan Archer's second ship was the DC-1500, the USS Zefram Cochrane. Due to Trip Tucker's death, and T'Pol's return to Vulcan, Reed was promoted to full Commander and was made Archer's First officer. As Archer's political career began to become more serious, Reed was given provisional command of the Cochrane and often patrolled the Romulan Neutral Zone (Equinox). In 2180, Reed was given a true command, of the USS Bluebird, the DC-1505. He kept command briefly, and was sent to Daranaea in order to observe their local elections, which threatened to become violent (Flight of the Bluebird). He retired to Lafa II in 2182 when he married Lili O'Day. Personal life Reserved and often stuffily formal, Reed could figuratively let his hair down around O'Day, to whom he confided his lactose intolerance and with whom he often played Scrabble and other games (The Further Adventures of Porthos - The Stilton Fulfillment). He kept her at arms'-length until their pairing by the Witannen, when he confessed that he had loved her since at least 2157 (Reversal). Their son, Declan Reed, was born on October 31, 2161. As a part of his duties as a father, Reed enjoyed exposing his son to other cultures, including life on Daranaea. From 2159 through 2181 and the death of Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett, Malcolm was a part of the opened up marriage of Beckett and O'Day, along with pilot Melissa Madden and Madden's lesbian paramour, Leonora Digiorno. He had a house built on Lafa II, in order to accommodate Declan and where he and O'Day would live whenever it was his turn to be with her. Malcolm Reed died at home on Lafa II, on December 26, 2202, less than a month after Lili's death. Alternate timelines First temporal shift due to a Kovaalan particle wake When the Enterprise (NX-01) was first kicked back in time, Reed was humiliated by Crewman Sandra Sloane when she loudly and incorrectly proclaimed him to be a closeted homosexual. This infuriated him, and he lost a lot of his confidence around women (Reflections Down a Corridor). When Crewman Ethan Shapiro attempted suicide, Reed provided basic CPR (Entanglements), an act that fueled more rumors of homosexuality. Most of these rumors were started or spread by Sloane. When there were no other women available, Reed asked out his friend, Lili O'Day. She accepted, but the relationship was not exclusive, as she also dated J. Hayes. After having two children with Hayes, Reed and O'Day had a daughter, Pamela Morgan Reed (The Three of Us). When attempting to rescue two crewmen, in 2052, Reed lost his life. To reflect one of his last wishes, Hayes and O'Day married, and assumed the surname of Reed-Hayes, with the three children following suit. Second temporal shift due to a Kovaalan particle wake Knowing about the relationships that had arisen during the first kick back in time, Reed quickly approached Lili, and they dated very briefly, before he and Jay Hayes were killed, in 2037 (Everybody Knows This is Nowhere). Category:Humans Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel